Run Come Follow Me
Run come follow me escrita por Raymond Ayala (Daddy Yankee) Common now, common now, Common now Hey, pero es evidente que toda la gente que paso todo es, para que bailes con la gente que mete, me mete y me mete muy fuerte, y siente el ambiente pendiente. Sonido que nunca te esperas Sonido que esta en tu mente Muy acá, no pare, en ningún momento, por pensar en la perfección, para el yo soy casi perfecto, en el arte de cantarte, para que sanen todas partes, Lugares no existen pruebas, que no venzan mi ritmo, que sale de los niveles, que le somete cada persona, mi boca no tiene seguro, y la misma casi te explota, te azota, pero no le temas, mi ritmo, haz un enlace, con la lírica que termine, ese es juego entre cada hombre, seguro la misma viene, de la alta calidad, si que conlleva al movimiento, permiteme unos segundos, para llevarte mi dialecto, no quiero que persigan, La gente que no son amigos, hablando a mis espaldas, prefiero yo un enemigo, contigo camino pero sino, andas pues te castigo. persigo, y sigo jajaja Y comienzo trayendo, cada impulso con mayoría, porque se que a mi la gente seguro, mi rima persevera, cada vez que se improvisa, y destruye y destruye, y lo hago mi resumen, que mi música si fuera, para la gente que lo goza bailando, fuerte ruge aquel sonido, a la parte que esta tomando, un camino de fortaleza, que comienzo a surguir. What!! common now, common now, common now y me tienes que perseguir como un esperimento toma guayame como un esperimento toma guayame como un esperimento toma guayame como va no mercy seguro que la gente va algo friki Como jala pregunta la gente, ahora can you thinking, seguro que puedo, ofrecerlo por que la versión es algo wiki, le digo que nunca lo intente, su intención sera dificil, y para las niñas el movimiento siempre crazy, you no can fly i am fly you has nory can thoes on pory run come follow me han on nore son nore Hey! Pasa la voz, que yankee ya llego, espero que tenga, la fuerza para seguirme, y es mejor que no, se detenga y se lo presento como los ricos para que lo estudien. el mundo mire yo vengo mi gente y todo permanece en una base come on y te saca el dolor por que on en off no me digas lo anterior porque yo con mi mente ballateare y en el calibre yo tampoco fallare el ritmo que pediste te dare como he dicho dame un minuto common now rompiendo la pista no puedo permitir olvidas en la pista y te activa todo el ritmo no lo puedes evitar empieza el intro y me tienes que perseguir common now common now como un experimento toma guayame como un experimento toma guayame como un experimento toma guayame y como lo quieras de cualquier manera te sube y la vez que va subiendo la cosa sustituye y despega la lirica cambia con la mezcla caracteristica para mi música que con carezca sin panico rotundo que te va azotando es Daddy Yankee que te va atacando laca boom fuego show Daddy Yankee sigue atacando representado a cada barrio hasta el fin suena la intro y me tienes que perseguir common now common now como un experimento toma guayame como un experimento toma guayame como un experimento toma guayame de Yankee man le interesa de Yankee man le interesa y dice Yankee man tiene sonido de Yankee man tiene el reggae te pongo en posicion y en primera todo el mundo baila el reggae el que busca algo sale que persevera tiene la habilidad de siempre pervalecer como una furia que no puedo contener toda mi grandeza que es viene a imponer que Yankee man comen on que Yankee man comen on y dice common now common now como un experimento toma guayame como un experimento toma guayame como un experimento toma guayame common now common now common now jajaja guau....